Several novelty golf games are known in which a ball is selectively stroked with respect to various holes on a golf course layout. The best known of these games is miniature golf which can take many forms but which normally has a platform arrangement for each of the holes including various obstacles.
Other examples of novelty golf games are set-forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,888; 3,610,631; and 3,476,388.
While suitable for providing a level of user participation, each of the aforesaid novelty games lack a penalty aspect which will encourage higher skill levels by exposing the user of the game to personal risk factors if unsuccessful in putting the ball into a target hole.
Furthermore, prior novelty golfing games are limited to the actual stroking of the ball and counting of strokes.